1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to reel-braking devices; in particular to dual-bearing reel centrifugal braking devices for braking under centrifugal force the spool rotatively provided in the reel unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In dual-bearing reels referred to as a bait reels, utilized mainly for lure fishing, generally braking force is made to act on the spool so that backlash, wherein the rotational speed of the spool when casting is faster than the line wind-out speed, does not occur. Centrifugal braking devices that employ centrifugal force developing from spool rotation to brake the spool are an example of this type of braking mechanism.
Centrifugal braking mechanisms of this class are provided with: a plurality of shifters that are disposed radially on a rotor that rotates linked with the spool and that are allowed to shift in the diametric direction of the spool; and a cylindrical brake element disposed to the outer peripheral side of the shifters. The centrifugal braking mechanism disclosed in Japanese utility Model Gazette Reg. No.5 - 73 switches the shifters respectively between an operative state for contact with the brake element and an inoperative state in which the shifters cannot come into contact with the brake element. In the centrifugal braking device disclosed in the aforementioned publication, a plurality of housings for accommodating the shifters is formed in radial fashion in the rotor, a guide shaft is stood radially in each of the housings, and the shifters are fitted to and allowed to slide on the guide shafts.
Pairs of fixing projections elastically deformable heading inward are formed on lateral walls of the housings, and elastically deformable shifter projections and that interlock with the fixing projections are formed on the shifters. Then, pushing the shifters depth-ward into the recesses (diametrically inward) so that they ride past the fixing projections and are put into the inoperative state makes the fixing projections restrict diametrical travel of the shifters so that they cannot come into contact with the brake element.
In the foregoing conventional braking device, shifters in the inoperative state beyond the fixing projections, and shifters in the operative state diametrically outward from the fixing projections are disposed sandwiching and in close proximity to the fixing projections. For this reason, without taking a close, scrutinizing look at the shifters, the shifters in the operative state cannot be told apart from the shifters in the inoperative statexe2x80x94the state of the shifters can not be determined easily. Not being able readily to determine the state of the shifters makes adjusting braking force require a lengthy amount of time, such that the braking force cannot be adjusted rapidly.
An object of the present invention is to enable braking force to be adjusted rapidly in a dual-bearing reel centrifugal braking device in which the shifters are switchable between the two states.
A dual-bearing reel centrifugal braking device according to one aspect of the present invention is for braking under centrifugal force the spool rotatively fitted in the reel unit. The centrifugal braking device includes a brake element, a plurality of shifters, a switching means, and a discrimination means. The brake element is a component attached to be non-rotatable with respect to the reel unit. The shifters are attached as a plurality to the spool, or to a rotor coupled for rotation with the spool, wherein they are allowed to shift into contact with the brake element; their pressure of contact against the brake element increases in response to increasing centrifugal force. The switching means is for switching at least any one shifter among the plurality between an inoperative state in which they cannot come into contact with the brake element, and an operative state in which they can. The discrimination means is for discriminating between shifters in the inoperative state and shifters in the operative state.
Switching switchable shifters among the plurality of shifters in this centrifugal braking device to the inoperative state from the operative state puts those shifters switched to the inoperative state out of contact with the brake element, making the braking force that much weaker. Shifters in the inoperative state can be told apart from shifters in the operative state by the discrimination means. The two states of the shifters can therefore be easily determined, enabling rapid adjustment of the braking force.
In another aspect, the dual-bearing reel centrifugal braking device is as in the foregoing, but in particular wherein: the plurality of shifters is fitted radially to the spool or the rotor allowing them to shift diametrically; and the brake element is a cylindrical component disposed to the outer peripheral side of the plurality of shifters. Accordingly, the shifters of the radially arranged plurality travel towards the brake element when the spool rotates, coming into contact with the brake element with pressure-contact force corresponding to the centrifugal force. Herein, since the shifters move in the direction in which the centrifugal force acts, the centrifugal force is exploited efficiently for braking force.
The centrifugal braking device in another aspect of the present invention is a device as just described, yet in particular wherein the switching means is enabled to switch between the inoperative state and the operative state by translating the shifters into different diametrical positions. Accordingly, switching between the two states is by translating the shifters in the same direction as the direction in which they shift, which therefore reduces the amount of movement when switching and facilitates the switching operation.
In yet a further aspect, the dual-bearing reel centrifugal braking device is that as just described, but further wherein the switching means includes: fixing projections formed on the spool or rotor and projecting towards the shifters; and shifter projections formed on the shifters, from which they project for interlocking with the fixing projections. At least the set of fixing projections or the set of shifter projections therein is elastically deformable. Accordingly, the shifters may be easily switched between the two states by elastically deforming projections of at least the one set among the two sets of projections.
The dual-bearing reel centrifugal braking device a according to still a further aspect of the present invention is a device as aforementioned, and furthermore wherein the fixing projections are formed on the spool or rotor projecting circumferentially to sandwich the shifters. Accordingly, disposing the fixing projections to sandwich the shifters maintains the shifters securely in the inoperative state.
In another aspect, the centrifugal braking device is as set forth above, but additionally wherein the spool or the rotor further comprises stop projections arranged in a row diametrically outward of the fixing projections for interlocking with the shifter projections. Accordingly, the shifters do not get out of place even when the spool is taken out of the reel unit.
The dual-bearing reel centrifugal braking device according to still another aspect of the present invention is device as in foregoing aspects, furthermore wherein the discrimination means is an identification mark formed annularly in a position visually observable on a lateral face of said rotary member outward along the rotary shaft of the spool from the rotary member, concentric with the rotational axis. Accordingly, since the identification mark is formed concentric with the rotational axis, the two states can be readily told apart by comparing the positions of the two statesxe2x80x94whose positions differ diametrically from the rotational axisxe2x80x94and of the identification mark.
In a further aspect, the centrifugal braking device is as just mentioned, yet further wherein the identification mark is formed annularly in a diametrical position wherein when visually observed outward along the rotary shaft it is shielded by said shifters switched into the inoperative state by said switching means, and is not shielded by said shifters switched into the operative state. Accordingly, the two states may be more easily told apart depending on whether the identification mark can be seen or not.
The dual-bearing reel centrifugal braking device in another aspect of the present invention is a device as set forth in earlier described aspects, and furthermore wherein by translating the shifters into different rotational positions about their axes of diametrical shift, the switching means is enabled to switch between the inoperative state and the operative state. Accordingly, the shifters are switched between the two states by rotating them in a direction that differs from their shifting direction, which increases the amount by which the shifters travel when switching. Therefore, the states are distinguishable from the shifting direction of the shifters, enabling the switching means to serve dually as a discrimination means. Furthermore, since switching between the states is by rotating the shifters, arranging colors or patterns that differ in the rotational direction on the shifters themselves enables the states to be told apart.
In yet a further aspect, the centrifugal braking device is as set forth in the foregoing, yet moreover wherein: the plurality of shifters is fitted to the spool or the rotor for pivoting about a plurality of axes along chord directions in rotational arcs of the spool; and the switching means is enabled to switch between the inoperative state and the operative state by translating the shifters into different pivotal positions about their axes along the chord directions. Accordingly, varying the pivotal positions of the pivoting shifters puts them into the two states, and therefore the two states may be discriminated by the pivotal angle of the shifters. At the same time, arranging colors or patterns on the shifters or the rotor makes the discrimination easier.
From the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, the foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art.